dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Egomaniacs
Egomaniacs is the fourth challenge on the Unfortunate Souls Challenges board. It consists of defeating a duo of Vaal and Xan at the same time. Rules Vaal # If your HP is below 40%, Vaal will deal lethal damage (but without 100% accuracy). # Every 40 seconds, you lose 10% of your maximum HP. Xan # Whenever Xan acts, he inflicts an increasing Fire DoT # If Xan's HP is below 30%, Xan will fully heal and apply a powerful defensive buff. Equipment Both Vaal and Xan deal Fire damage from all sources. Fire resistance is mandatory. The following equipment gives 73 Fire resist and 19 All resist, for a total of 92. This offers a very good defense against two monsters that would normally deal huge amounts of damage per hit. * NDA Ultra Omniknight Blade +13 All ** Vile Infused Rose (+10% damage to Humans) ** Weapon of the Amulet (10% chance to give +7% Boost) ** Candy healing weapon * Puzzling Cards +15 Fire, +2 All * Jeweled Seal Ring of Wall +10 Fire or Rose General's Ring, +2 All, +8 Fire * S The Baron's Fearless Helm +15 Fire OR Scarab Band +12 Fire * S Heart Scale +13 Fire OR Sundragon Pendant +12 Fire * Mirror Eye Trinket +10 Fire * Voidwoven Belt V or Senior Soulthread Loop +10 Fire, +3 All * C Legion Bracer +1 All OR SO Eternal Locket +1 All Strategy * You must be able to defend yourself against Vaal reducing your All resistance by -50 every 5 turns. Although this makes you take significantly more damage from attacks, receiving this attack while Xan's Everburn DoT is high enough means an instant loss without any ability to heal or use another defensive skill. * You must be able to deal 2500+ damage to Xan, or else the fight is unwinnable. This does not need to be dealt in one turn, although you may be able to accomplish it through a stun. Classes *Entropy **Extra required items: Hidebehind, Dragon's defenders ring, show blade of awe ***nice to have: gloom glaive, stan the scanorb **This Tactic requires the above items and is pretty heavily based on RNG. Use at your own risk **Hidebehind + Blood womb will be used to dodge the -50 all move, *this won't work every time.* ***Remember that Vaal will use Stun -> Laugh+heal -> BladeDOT -> ResShatter -> Butterflies In that order, every time. Even after he was stunned he will continue the cycle ***This cycle is only halted when you fall below 40% hp, where he will attempt to snap you, you can use this to your advantage in case you won't have womb up for his shatter in time by falling below 40% and taking the chance to dodge his attack. **Tactic will be to burn Vaal as soon as possible, after which you will setup xan to burn him down from 31% to 0 whilst he is stunned (entropy does this fairly reliably due to near 100% to stun xan) **Burning Vaal: ***Start out with veins, you're taking for granted you will get stunned and vaal will heal up any damage ***Use womb > touch > being. When you're about to use Touch equip hidebehind to get 130+ mpm. re-equip cards quickly after xan + vaal did their shit. ****You will need to have dodged/evaded every attack to not get hit by the -50, getting hit by it isn't the end but you're gonna have a hard time if you get more unlucky. ****Stunning vaal makes it significantly easier to win (you have about 50% to stun him from my experience) ***Use your heal + Plague/Infect, need to stay alive ***Use womb right as vaal wakes up from stun or alternatively when he is about to use shatter (hidebehind if shatter), use touch > needles ***Use rot to reduce vaal's damage, add some more damage in untill you start over again with womb > touch > being. Skills for this are infect/plague/veins. ***Repeat these steps until you kill vaal, use food when needed **Burning Xan: ***After you barely made it through killing Vaal with some luck you need to kill xan. Try to get him close to 3k asap, but keep in mind you will need all needles, being, womb, touch and either infect or plague to finish him from ~2.9k ***The ideal way is that you hit xan with veins to get him to 3k on his turn, you use womb, bringing xan to 2.9k with the dot, then you use being > touch > plague/infect > needles This is where you use scan orb ***Using Ultimate blinding light of destiny makes it easier by having more damage ***This should kill the second egomaniac. Category:Boss